The present invention relates to an oil seal device for use with high speed rotating machines.
In high speed rotating machines such as turbochargers, lubrication of bearings is very important and for this reason the bearings require oil seal devices with high sealing capabilities.
With the conventional oil seal device as shown in FIG. 1, a floating metal c rotatably supports a combined turbine and blower shaft b in a bearing casing a and is lubricated by lubricant, which is supplied through oil passages d formed in the bearing casing a and through openings e cut radially through the floating metal c. Oil that has leaked toward a turbine wheel f through gaps between the bearing casing and the floating metal and between the floating metal and the common shaft b is thrown outwardly by an oil thrower g. An oil seal ring h prevents oil that has flowed over the oil thrower g from further leaking toward the turbine wheel f. The conventional seal device with the above construction, however, has a disadvantage that, depending on the amount of lubricating oil supplied and the revolution speed of the common shaft, the amount of oil that runs over the oil thrower may increase and that it is difficult to completely seal the oil.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an oil seal device which eliminates the above drawback and which has high sealing capability and is simple in construction.
The present invention will become more apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.